Cleric Team
Cleric Team is a fictional group of characters from Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm. Cleric Team is one of three elite special units within the larger Fireteam Charlie, and as such are authorized to wear the coveted Orbital Drop Shock Trooper armor. The members of Cleric Team are all students at Mahora University and are in the Reserve Officer Training Program there, with the exception of Yuuna Akashi and Hotaru Kobayashi. Yuuna's inclusion within Cleric Team was command-directed by Lorenzo due to the girl's magical heritage, and Hotaru--though not truly a member of Cleric Team--is counted among their number by dint of being Yuuna's ministra magi. Of the three special forces teams, the other two being Tetra and Grammaton, Cleric is considered the most elite and therefore receives the most public attention. To this end, Cleric Team is widely regarded as the "face" of Fireteam Charlie. History Foundation Sometime after the Mahora Academy Kyoto field trip, Lorenzo decided to establish three elite teams as showmanship and demonstration for the upcoming Mahora Festival. To determine who out of the two-thousand-plus members of Fireteam Charlie would place on these elite teams, a number of qualifying airsoft competitions were held. The division of personnel within the assigned teams for the qualifications was chosen by lottery. At the time of the qualifications, the team that would eventually become Cleric Team were designated as Red Team. Red Team performed well during the early phases of the qualifications due to their leader at the time, Jade Yu. However, with the qualifications carrying past the end of the school year, Yu graduated from the university and moved on to service within the Japanese Self-Defense Force. As a result, Red Team's ratings began to slide in the overall. During this time period, the Incident at Kyoto occurred, drawing Lorenzo's attention to the potential talent of Yuuna Akashi. On a whim, he directed one of his subordinates, Katerine Bayischerwald, to invite Yuuna to attend the next qualification event--without informing the girl of the nature of the event--and then placed her in charge of Red Team for the event that day. After the confusion of that command decision settled down, Yuuna was introduced to the other members of what would become Cleric Team. Red Team's opponents that day were Blue Team, led by Katerine. Yuuna, well familiar with the tactics and strategies that Katerine employed due to regularly playing Halo with her, crafted a strategy that took advantage of the fact that Katerine was not aware of Yuuna opposing her and enabled Red Team to thoroughly trounce Blue Team in the event, a significant turn-around from recent performances. Though Red Team typically only competed in the qualification events on Sunday--as they were held every weekend beginning on Friday afternoon--Yuuna pushed for the team to compete in every event that they could across all three days in the next week of qualifications, the last week that was to take place. This competitive nature and the team's scoring in the events they competed in greatly increased their standing, and was ultimately what caused them to rate high enough to be selected as the top of the three special forces team, earning the designation Cleric in the process. Mahora Festival At the beginning of the festival, Cleric, along with Grammaton and Tetra Teams, participated in the opening parade as part of the demonstrators for Fireteam Charlie, accompanied by a fully-crewed replica M808B Scorpion and M12 Warthog. Later in the first day, Yuuna had separated from the rest of her team to accompany an impromptu fireteam organized of the heads of the rest of Fireteam Charlie's squads, and this group happened to wander into the World Tree Plaza while a fiasco was underway concerning the efforts to prevent confessions in certain areas of the city. The team in the area, composed of Mana Tatsumiya and a magic student from the University, had been forced to take action to stem the large numbers of imminent confessions, prompting Mana to open fire with tranquilizer sniper fire from her concealed position several blocks away. This created a panic, which was headed off when Masaru Nanjou noticed the Fireteam Charlie members in the area. Using his special form of magic, he created a number of authentic-looking Covenant troops, allowing Haruka Urashima, also in the area, to play it all off as a live demonstration to promote the upcoming Halo 3. Mages vs. Mars Organization Equipment Members Appearances *''I Am ODST: Memoirs of a Student-Soldier'' *''The Inquisition Mahora Epilogue'' *''Karin: The Inquisition'' *''Kuro Arashi: The Black Storm'' *''Thunder From Above'' *''The Unsung War '' Category:Cleric Team Category:Kuro Arashi Protagonists Category:Organizations in Kuro Arashi Category:Project: Arashi